Love Me, Love Me
by nomzalot
Summary: A series of short drabbles and one-shots in response to the 30 day OTP challenge by Deviantart user Durante. Rated T just in case for future chapters. These have no plot whatsoever and do not go in any order. Warnings: sasukexnaruto, fluff
1. Holding Hands

Holding Hands

"Sasuke~!" Naruto whined and tugged on Sasuke's hair. It was getting long now, almost to his shoulders. He was getting super impatient with his ebony haired boyfriend because he wasn't paying attention to him. Instead, his nose was stuck in a book about taijutsu. "Oi, teme! Pay attention to me!" He tugged more to dislodge Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was very aware of Naruto. He was aware of how many times his heart beat per minute and of the fact that the dobe hadn't used his citrus flavored shampoo this morning, but instead used Sasuke's bottle of vanilla blossom shampoo. He also knew that Naruto had tugged on his hair exactly 22-

No, 23 times since he began reading. Accompanied with that was the information that it took 17 steps to walk from the kitchen of his apartment, over to where Sasuke was sitting and reading, and always on the fourth step, Naruto would falters as if he was unsure if he wanted to bother Sasuke.

Yes, he was very aware of Naruto, more than the blonde idiot thought. The simple fact was this: Sasuke loved to piss off his lover.

"Sasuke… Are you mad at me~?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes and scoffed, returning to his reading.

"Damn it!" Naruto, fed up with Sasuke's attitude, grabbed the book and threw it across the room. It hit the wall leaving a dent the size of an apple with a bite taken from it.

"Yes, Naruto? How may I assist you?" Sasuke's hands immediately rested on his boyfriends hips and his trademark smirk adorned his lips

"Take me out. Now. I need to leave the house."

Sasuke stared at him unamused. "You threw my book into the wall… To tell me to take you out."

Naruto nodded his head and grinned.

2 minutes pass.

5 minutes pass.

8 minutes pass.

Until finally.

"Okay."

Naruto bounced on Sasuke's lap excitedly. "REALLY?! LET ME GET MY SHOES!" He scrambled to get off Sasuke's lap and raced to the door, tripping along the way. Sasuke sighed and shook his head fondly as he stood to get up.

"Where do you want to go?"

Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke with love in his eyes. "I just want to go out with you Sas-kun. I don't care where."

Sasuke blinked then rolled his eyes. "You're so weird." Without another word, he put on his shoes and held open the door for Naruto.

As soon as they exited their apartment, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand with a huge smile. Sasuke let him. In all honesty, Sasuke would do anything to keep his dobe happy.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

It was a long day in Konoha, though Naruto did not know why. He woke up alone in his bed, the sheets left cold meaning Sasuke had been gone for at least two hours. Instead of feeling sad tough, Naruto shrugged it off. "Guess he had a meeting." He did not get any time to think it over though, because the moment he stretched his arms above his head, a crow was tapping with a rock at his window.

"Ahhhhhh alright alright, I'm coming I'm coming…" He went to the window yawning once more, and opened the window. "Mmmm hey there birdy. You're up early."

The bird cawed at him and nudged Naruto's hand with his beak. Attached to his leg was a note, sealed with the hokage seal. Immediately Naruto snatched it and unraveled it, fearing it was related to Sasuke.

**Brat.**

**Come to my office immediately.**

Alarmed, Naruto thanked the bird (even though it was just a bird, it still should be thanked for the trouble it went through!) and he went to his closet to pull on some suitable clothing. As soon as he was done, he ran out the door.

* * *

Tsunade was waiting at the desk, fingers laced, and her chin was coupled with a frown as she rested her head on her hands. She looked displeased. There were bags under her eyes and crow's feet by her eyes. She looked _old_.

"Maaa baa-chan you look sooooooo ol-" He shut up as her face darkened.

"You better not say it."

Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He was worried about her though. "Baa-chan what's wrong?"

Tsunade sighed and pointed to her left where seven stacks of paper stood, the same size as Naruto. "I have been working on paper work all night, Shizune is sick with a cold, and I am out of Sake. Therefore… I have a mission for you." There was a gleam in her eyes, one that had Naruto shaking in fear.

"W-Well that's unfortunate ah ha ha… So I guess I'll just leave ya to it then-"

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN NARUTO."

He sat down faster than a dog being commanded. "Yes Ma'am."

"As I was saying, I have a mission for you. Take half of that paperwork over there home with you. Study my signature. And sign everything."

Naruto's eyes got wide and he jumped up pointing at Tsunade. "W-W-WHATTTTTT?! BAA-CHAN THAT'S ILLEGAL ARE YOU CRAZYYYYYYYY!"

He only had two seconds to react before a fist came flying at his face. "Shut. UP." She glared at him as he rubbed his now swollen cheek. Naruto this is a direct order from your Hokage. You are to study my signature, and sign those papers. I expect you to treat this mission as though it were an S rank mission, for we both know if you were to get caught doing this… Your life would not be spared."

Naruto gulped and nodded his head. Hours later, he found himself surrounded by paperwork while nursing a headache.

* * *

Sasuke left the house at the crack of dawn. He knew today would be a rough day but he had no idea that it would be this rough. It was supposed to be easy. Get up, go to the cemetery, see his mother, stay most of the day, then go home and forget all of his problems.

Instead he woke up, went to the cemetery, saw ITACHI of all people, got in a fight with the piece of shit brother, got his ass kicked, cried for this first time in like… EVER, and then spent the rest of the day reevaluating his life. All in all, he just wanted somebody to hug him like his mother used to. He walked into his house only to find paper work everywhere. With a heavy sigh, he walked over to the couch and sat next to Naruto. At least he could get some comfort.

"Sasuke-ttebayo…" Naruto was sitting up against the couch, forging Tsunade's signature on some Hokage business type documents. He had been at it for majority of the day, but two hours ago, Sasuke sat next to him. Something had been troubling the raven haired man, something that had him seeking out Naruto's comfort.

"Heyyyy Sasuke. You're hurting my arm!" He pushed at Sasuke then halted suddenly as the man murmured. "Whatt?"

"Hmm… Tired." That little murmur had Naruto's heart throbbing with warmth. He nodded to himself and moved some more until he and Sasuke were both laying on the couch, Sasuke on his chest. He knew the man would deny being held like this when they woke up, but for now, Naruto's hands were cramping up and he decided he could go for a nap as well.

It wasn't until Sasuke woke up around the middle of the night that he realized he wasn't just sleeping on Naruto's chest but _cuddling_ Naruto's chest. His cheeks turned warm but he didn't move. Naruto may not hold him like his mother used to, but he didn't want this to change. With that thought and a small smile on his face, he burrowed into Naruto's chest further and sighed with relief. He would be okay as long as he had Naruto.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this one out, so much has been going on lately! I'm trying to write more an dsuch so look out for the third chapter. Enjoy! Please leave reviews I wanna hear what you all think and share it with your friends~**


End file.
